Экстраканоничные существа
Здесь расположены все Евангелионы, Ангелы и другие существа, которые не удостоились собственных статей, поскольку выходят за рамки основного канона. Евангелионы Евангелион типа β (エヴァンゲリオン乙型, Evangerion Otsugata) Появление: Evangelion Detective (дебют), Battle Orchestra Альтернативные названия: Евангелион: Модуль-β (エヴァンゲリオン乙号機, Evangerion Otsugouki) Пилот: Каору Нагиса Этот Евангелион вооружён тепловой катаной (которая способна нагреваться, дабы наносить больший урон). Также он способен расширять крылья из собственных пилонов. Крылья напоминают крылья Адама во время второго удара. Евангелион: Модуль-α (エヴァンゲリオン甲号機, Evangerion Kougouki) Появление: ''Battle Orchestra'' Пилот: беспилотный Сестра модуля Евы-β, созданная в полной секретности SEELE.Википедия (на японском). Евангелион (вымышленное оружие). Проверено 2009-04-08. Она контролируется псевдопилотом Рей Аянами и использует шесть мощных лазеров дистанционного управления. Армарос (アルマロス) Появление: 'Evangelion Anima 'Описание: Армарос - таинственный черный Евангелион появляющийся в лунном кратере "Море Кризисов" вскоре после уничтожения переносчика ангела от рук Супер-Евангелиона. Трансформировав Копье Лонгиния в Сферу Лонгиния, он собирался уничтожить человечество, поскольку проект совершенствования провалился. Также известно что он направлял энергию в реактор QR Sighum, установленный в Переносчиках Ангела, и впоследствии захваченный японским филиалом NERV. Возможно является прообразом Mark.06, появившемся в фильмах Rebuild. Переносчик Ангела (エンジェルキャリヤー) Появление: 'Evangelion Anima 'Описание: 'Модуль был рзработан из того, что осталось от Серийных Евангелионов, захваченных после битвы рядом с штабом NERV, и пропавших чуть позже. Техническ, это та же самая модель, за исключением более громоздких доспехов, плечевых пилоров и, по видимому, пустой грудной клеткой. Различные модели названы Переносчик Ангела I, Переносчик Ангела II и т.д. Его вооружение очень простое, выполненное в форме Сасумата. Он может использовать коконо-подобный контейнер на груди, содержащий частицу Ангела, позволяющую использовать его способность. В отличии от предшественника у него нет S2 двигателя, но есть таинственный реактор под названием "QR Signum", расположенный в его теле (а если точнее, то в пилонах, предплечьях и бёдрах). Этот двигатель получает энергию напрямую от Армароса. Crimson A1 и Torwartα1 (クリムゾンA1) 'Появление: Evangelion Anima Описание: When Asuka (piloting her Eva-02 Allegorica) got infected by some unknown ancient living organisms during her fight against Armaros on the Moon, she somehow merged with her Eva, resulting in the creation of a Human-Evangelion Synthesis. The best description for her would be that of a giant woman with Evangelion-like details throughout her body than an Eva per se. She sports an all-red armor, despite the fact that Asuka was using the silver-armored Eva-02 Allegorica at the time of her infection. She still uses the Allegorica but the unit is now part of her own body, being her "hair". That means that she is now able to fly whenever she wants. She also still has an Entry Plug, even though it is virtually useless. The main problem for this entity is her behavior. She has more or less the mentality of a baby, toying with tanks and having next to no knowledge about the world. She was nicknamed "Crimson A1" by NERV JAPAN, much to Hikari's dismay. The latter told the others to call her "Asuka" in order to return her to her former human self. After a failed attempt to bring back Asuka to her normal self, she was absorbed into another dimension. She would later come back as an enemy as the Torwartα1. The latter has virtually the same appearance as Crimson A1 but with a black and a much more darker red color scheme. Shinji Ikari Raising Project Ангелы Безымянный ангел Появление: ''Neon Genesis Evangelion (Sega Saturn) 'Дизайн: Икуто Ямашита Замена Израфила в игре. По неизвестным причинам этот ангел покидает Токио-3 и появляется еще два раза. 'Апостол Ариил - 'Ангел Птиц 'Появление: 'Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal Имеет форму птицы, является летающим оружием. Расправив все свои 12 прозрачных крыльев, он может свободно перемещаться в воздухе. Мощнейшее оружие Апостола - это вибрирующие на высокой частоте кончики его крыльев. Так как Евангелионы являются наземными еденицами, они оказываются втянуты в невероятно тяжелый бой. '''Апостол ''Шатеил (シ ャ テ イ エ ル) - Ангел Тишины thumb|left|210x210px'Появление: Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal Оптическое Оружие, состоящее из энергии света, сжатой до состояния твердого тела. Имеет защитные плиты, в форме вращающихся кристаллов, преобразующих все потоки магнитной и электромагнитной энергии, в его собственную. Энергия, аккумулированная его телом, может быть преобразована, по его воле, в линии магнитного поля, электромагнитные волны, электричество или нагрев - а затем обрушена на его врагов. thumb 'Апостол Турэль '（テゥレル) '- 'Ангел Божьего Грохота 'Появление: 'Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG: The NERV White Paper Огромных размеров автоматическая бомба, которая настигает своих врагов и самоуничтожается. Легко стряхивает с себя любых врагов, непроницаемый для внешних атак, он уверенно несет смерть своим врагам. Его вид, медленно плывущего в воздухе, наполняет Токио-3 ужасом и отчаяньем. thumb|144px|Цветная карта Баракияла.|left 'Баракиял '(バラキエル) - Ангел Молнии Бога '''Появление: Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG: The NERV White Paper Баракиял имеет сходство с большой бактерией покрытой жидкой желтой мембраной вокруг темной центральной области с большим количеством длинных структур, идущих от ядра к внешнему краю мембраны. Подразумевалось, что он будет больше некоторых зданий и хорошо виден Модулем-01 издалека. Но ничего не ясно о его природе или способе передвижения. Иблис (イブリース) - Ангел Вызывающий Отчаяние Появление: 'Neon Genesis Evangelion RPG: The NERV White Paperthumb|left|213x213px|Цветная карта Иблиса. Иблис выглядит как гигантская черепаха, c короткими лапами и длинным хвостом. Голова находится в передней части корпуса с вытянутыми гребнями, имеет довольно длинную и гибкую шею. Жёлтый глаз расположен на кончике длинного языка. Ядро находится в самом конце хвоста, больше похожий на красный глаз. Тактика ведения боя неизвестны, бой с Ангелом должен быть сосредоточен на глазах. Символ на раковине, возможно, подразумевал особую способность. Заметка * Появление Иблиса похоже на появление Сакиила из сериала. Примечание * В исламе, Дьявол известен как «Иблис». Разиел（ラジエル) 'Появление: 'Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal «Металлический гигант» и первый Ангел (Апостол) атакует Токио-3 в более раннем варианте истории. 'Роботы T-RIDEN-T Land Cruiser Появление:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel Пилот: 'Мана Киришима Ряд крупных боевых роботов, разработанных JSSDF. Поскольку они предназначались для использования в будущем конфликте, их назначенных пилотов начали тренировать и во время событий игры они были в том же возрасте, что и пилоты Евы. Известно, что были выпущены только два T-RIDEN-T, обозначенные как Shinden и Raiden, пилотируемые Мусаси Ли Страсбергом и Кейта Асари. Точный статус третьего ребенка-солдата Маны Киришимы требует дальнейшего подтверждения. Кейт и Мусаси бегут из JSSDF с помощью робота на буксире в район Хаконе, заставляя NERV участвовать в инциденте. Raiden выходит из строя, а его пилот серьезно ранен, после падения над краем водопада. Сначала Shinden избегает обнаружения, скрываясь в Ашиноко в течение дня, но его заманивают, с помощью Маны в качестве приманки. Подобно Jet Alone, T-RIDEN -T должен был быть конкурентом NERV. Однако, как и Jet Alone, этот экспериментальный аппарат вышел из строя. Он был остановлен Евангелионом, а позже уничтожен N² бомбой . Jet Alone Prime (JA 改, "JA Kai") 'Появление: Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 Вариант Jet Alone, выпускаемый той же организацией - Japan Heavy Chemical Industries. Он имеет бортовой реактор N², в отличие от исходного ядерного реактора JA. Постоянно охлаждается благодаря волнистым выхлопным трубам, выходящих из его спины и поддерживает большой резервуар с охлаждающей жидкостью (водой), прикрепленный к задней части. Во время продолжительных периодов работы резервуар должен быть восполнен свежей охлаждающей жидкостью из ближайшего водоема через подающую трубку, выходящую из бака. Другие изменения включают более прочные конечности, в отличие от первого Jet Alone, и большого "электрического" молота, который он использует как оружие. В игре, если игрок предотвращает детонацию первого Jet Alone, Сиро Токита и JA-2 прибывают в начале битвы с серийными Евангелионами, чтобы оказать помощь NERV. Они вынуждены отступать, когда источник питания меха (то есть его манометр в игре) истощается. Akashima Strategic Defense Force Integrated Mechanic Soldier Type-4 'Появление: ' Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA- Отдаленная версия Jet Alone. Это новый, трансформируемый робот, используется JSSDF и сооружен c помощью NERV JAPAN. Работает за счет N² реактора, полностью совместим с оружием Евангелиона и может установить дополнительное оборудование на своих крыльях. Вмещает два пилота, одного управляющего и одного стрелка, которые необходимы для управления машиной. Примечания Категория:Евангелионы Категория:Ангелы Категория:Неканоничные статьи Категория:А-Я